Administrative Core N2.4.1. Organization and Functioning of the Administrative Core. The multidisciplinary/multiinstitutional CCNE program requires integration of sequential steps in complex translational development pathways, and also very high levels of interaction to accomplish its goals. This necessitates the formation of a dedicated and highly experienced administrative and management team, and allocation of appropriate resources to this team, to achieve the program milestones in a timely manner. In our current CCNE, we have formed such an exceptional team with complementary areas of expertise. This team has been formally in operation, successfully, for the last 3.5 years of the CCNE-TR, and we will carry on this same proven-effective structure in the current application. The administrative team will be composed of Drs. Sam Gambhir (Core PI), Shan Wang (co-PI), Demir Akin (Deputy Director), and Ms. Billie Robles (Program Coordinator). For information on Drs Gambhir, Wang and Akin, please see section N2.3.2. Dr. Akin has currently been serving as the Deputy Director of the CCNE-TR, and as the Administrative Core leader for the last 2 years and he will bring this expertise to the CCNE-T in support of the Core PI and co-PI. Dr. Akin is a nanomedical scientist with over 20 years of formal education in biomedical sciences and more than 8 years of direct Nanomedicine and supervisory/managerial skills derived from his work experience at Purdue University where he served as the Manager of the multi-disciplinary and multi-investigator BioMEMS and Nanobio Laboratories (6 shared user labs) at the Birck Nanotechnology Center. At Birck, he directed the biomedically relevant micronanotechnology research operations within the collaborating groups, and also held a faulty appointment in the Biomedical Engineering Department where he performed his own interdisciplinary research in the areas of diagnostic and therapeutic micro/nano devices, drug delivery and single molecule biomedical nanosensing and imaging. During the past two years. Dr. Akin has become involved with the entire CCNE-TR center activities and has been working with Dr. Gambhir (PI of CCNE-TR) in administration and management of the current center. Dr. Gambhir is an exceptional leader and manager as outlined in section N2.3.2. above. Due to the complexity of the CCNE U54 mechanism, and the necessity for daily, close oversight of the multiple managerial, fiscal and scientific aspects of the center, the administrative skills that Dr. Akin brings will be essential for the administrative oversight of center activities. On the administrative/budgetary/logistical front, Ms, Billie Robles (Program Coordinator) has been serving this function since the beginning of the grant, and has gained tremendous experience in this role; she will continue to serve in the same role and work directly and very closely on a daily basis with Dr, Akin to enable him to assure effective operation of the center. Together the administrative core will be responsible for the daily in-synch operations of all center activities from both a scientific and managerial/fiscal/logistical perspective. Drs. Gambhir and Wang will also provide mid- to long-term decision support to the Administrative Core.